


i swear i could give you everything

by dykerey



Series: kiss me with adventure until i forget my name [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, First Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Part 2!, hazel pov, slight homophobia in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykerey/pseuds/dykerey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel’s heart stops on the spot. It takes all of her courage to ask, “You’re in love with me?” Piper freezes, looking like she’s just been caught stealing the last cookie from the jar.</p>
<p>“I said that out loud?” Piper says weakly, offering up a feeble smile. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>or: part 2 to the first work in this series. hazel has a crush on piper and everything falls apart when piper does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i swear i could give you everything

**Author's Note:**

> part 2!! literally the same story but from the pov of hazel this time. I hope you enjoy because writing these stories made me super happy because I love girls loving girls SO MUCH (which may or may not be because I, too, am a girl who loves girls)
> 
> title from "never enough" by one direction which is a cute song u should listen to. 
> 
> check me out on tumblr as anaki-n and officialahsoka !! I literally just reblog star wars but it's cool

 

The first time Hazel hears “Girls Like Girls” by Hayley Kiyoko, she doesn’t pay it much mind. It serves only as background music, as something to hum to herself while she studies for the upcoming history midterm. She’d heard from a friend that it was a good song, and while she hadn’t heard it until now, she’d put it on a playlist absentmindedly. The beat is a catchy one, the kind that sticks in your head and drives you crazy after a little while. Hazel doesn’t mind it, though; she loves music, the way it can describe how you’re feeling even when you have no idea what’s happening in your head.

 

The second and third times she hears it, she doesn’t really pay it attention, either. She knows the lyrics a little more now, and she can at least sing along to the hook. It’s as catchy as it was the first time she heard it, and sometimes when she and Piper are studying together, she lets it play softly in the room, and pretends that she’s not looking at Piper when Hayley Kiyoko sings, “girls like girls like boys do.”

 

The truth of the matter is, Piper’s gorgeous. Hazel would be lying if she said that she didn’t find Piper at least a little bit attractive.  _ Everyone _ thinks Piper’s beautiful, and who wouldn’t, honestly? With a laugh that feels like sunshine and eyes as blue as the sea, she’s a diamond among pearls. Her attention is like a drug, almost; whenever her eyes land on you, you feel the happiest you’ve ever felt.

 

Okay, maybe Hazel is exaggerating, but Piper is so,  _ so _ beautiful, and sometimes she has to remind herself that Piper is off limits.

 

Piper has been her best friend since they were both five, and she has a wonderful, lovely boyfriend that she’s very happy with. Her family attends church, and she sings in the choir every Sunday, and her church isn’t exactly known for its acceptance of homosexuality. She can’t have feelings for Piper. It goes against everything she stands for  _ and _ her family stands for.

 

No matter how many times she tells herself this, her eyes instinctively drift to Piper every time they’re together, and more often than not, Hazel finds herself abandoning her homework in favor of watching Piper’s hands and eyes and body as she absentmindedly taps her pen against her chin.

 

_ It’s just friendly _ , she tells herself.  _ We’re best friends, so it’s okay. _

 

It’s the fourth time that Hazel hears “Girls Like Girls” that the realization finally sets in: she’s in love with Piper. Has been for a while, probably.

 

She keeps the secret deep in her chest, in the shadows of her heart. It emerges when Piper laughs because of her, and it blooms and blossoms like a Morning Glory that’s seen the sun for the first time. Her chest is tight, and warm, and Hazel feels like this is where she really, truly belongs: at Piper’s side, the reason for her smile.

 

Hazel’s in a lot deeper than she had originally thought.

 

-

 

It all falls apart one day. Hazel sits in the front seat of her car, Piper next to her, when the song, “Girls Like Girls” by Hayley Kiyoko begins to play softly from the speakers.

 

The only thing Hazel can do is start laughing at the irony of it. Of course this song would play while she’s with the girl of her dreams. This has to be a sign from God that she needs to get over this crush.

 

She can feel Piper’s careful eyes on her, and all of a sudden Piper lunges for the phone with the energy of a madman and presses shuffle faster than Hazel can even blink. She can practically  _ see _ the unease wafting off of Piper in waves, and she wrinkles her brow in confusion and sets her eyes on her best friend. “Hey,” she remarks quietly. Piper stays silent and thumbs at the screen once more, then tosses Hazel’s phone onto the dashboard and settles back rigidly in her seat.

 

“Pipes, what was that for? That was a good song,” Hazel says softly, concern evident in her tone. She scrolls past “Shut Up And Dance” by Walk the Moon -- a song she’s heard far too often, now that it’s all that plays on the radio -- and clicks on “Summertime Sadness” by Lana del Rey. “Do you not like Hayley Kiyoko or something?”

 

There’s a reason she asked Piper this question, and it’s because she wants to know if Piper’s okay with it, the whole girls liking girls thing.

 

Not a single word emerges out of Piper’s mouth, and Hazel feels her mouth mold into a fine line, her teeth hidden by thin lips. A few more minute pass and “WILD” by Troye Sivan starts to play, and Piper still hasn’t said anything. Hazel dares to break the silence with, “Piper, are you okay? You’re acting kinda weird and besides, I’m your best friend. You can tell me anything.”

 

Piper’s resolve crumbles and she mutters, “I’m good.” Hazel rolls her eyes -- Piper’s always had the face of an actress but the not the skills of one -- and frowns. “I just… I can’t tell you this. It’s not you,” Piper amends, still not meeting Hazel’s gaze, which is weird and out of the ordinary and makes Hazel wonder if Piper knows her secret. She’s never been all that good at admiring from afar, and apparently this lack is now coming back to bite her in the ass.

 

“It’s just… a personal issue. Something I need to work out by myself. It’s good. I’m fine.” Piper continues, and this time Hazel’s the one that doesn’t say anything for a while. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Piper bite her lip.

 

“Hey,” Hazel says finally, meeting Piper’s gaze. “I was supposed to see a movie with Michael today, but he canceled on me.”  _ Well, more like I broke up with him yesterday, but… same thing, right? _ “Do you wanna go with me instead? It’s the new one out in theaters, and it’s called Paper Towns. I know you read the book.”

 

Piper looks surprised for a second, like Hazel doesn’t know everything about her. Hazel remembers everything Piper tells her, from her ever-changing favorite ice cream flavor to what she thinks about the new history teacher. “Yeah, sure,” she says, and Hazel’s smile breaks out onto her face like the sunshine emerges from the clouds.

 

“I’ll pay for your ticket since you paid for mine last time. How does that sound?”

 

Piper nods, her face a little tight. “That’s--that’s good,” she grins weakly, “what time are we going?”

 

“Well, considering the next showing is in a half hour, now would probably be best?” Hazel says, but it’s more like a question than a statement.

 

Piper rambles on and on about chemistry and lab reports and something else that Hazel doesn’t catch, but one thing does stick: “I love you in a totally no homo way.” In the few seconds that Hazel’s distracted by this statement -- why would Piper even say no homo? -- Piper manages to snatch her phone from the glove compartment and attempt to open the door. Hazel regains her head and locks the door before her best friend can exit.

 

“I’m not stopping the car, Piper. And I know for a fact that you finished that lab report four days ago and you have a 97 in chemistry. You’re not going to fail and that’s not a good excuse. Are you sure you’re okay?” Hazel asks, fixing her eyes on Piper, who stammers something along the lines of, “I’m good, I’m good, I’m fine, just… _Please_ let me out of the car.”

 

“But what about the movie?” Hazel knows that Piper always feels guilty when she ditches people and their plans together, and is it a little evil to use this against her? Probably, but Piper’s being ridiculous right now and Hazel just wants to know what’s going on.

 

“Okay, fine, let’s do the whole movie thing.” Piper sighs.

 

If Piper felt guilty before, now it’s Hazel’s turn. The remorse settles deep in her stomach, and so she says: “If you don’t want to go, it’s fine. We can do it another time.”

 

“No, no, no, it’s fine, it’s fine. Let’s just go to the movies now,” Piper says, and in the back of her mind Hazel faintly registers what Piper’s said. She’s still stuck on “I love you in a totally no homo way” and Piper’s behavior and it’s all just confusing. Hazel loves Piper, and she wants to be with her, but first and foremost Piper is her best friend, and her well being takes priority over anything else in Hazel’s life.

 

“Hazel? Are  _ you  _ okay?” Piper interrupts, and Hazel snaps back into attention and gives Piper an offhand “oh -- yeah, I’m fine” and a nod of her head.

 

“I’m just worried about you, Piper. Did I do something wrong? Is that why you’re acting weird?”

 

“No, no, no, no! It’s not you, it’s me. I told you.” Piper says, and then she seems to retreat back into her mind. Softly, she mumbles, “Hey, Hazel, it’s not a big deal but I just realized that I’m desperately in love with you and I can’t focus on anything else because you shine brighter than the actual sun.”

 

Hazel’s heart stops  _ on the spot _ . It takes all of her courage to ask, “You’re in love with me?” Piper freezes, looking like she’s just been caught stealing the last cookie from the jar.

 

“I said that out loud?” Piper says weakly, offering up a feeble smile. “Sorry.”

 

“No, oh my god, don’t apologize, Piper, please don’t apologize, that’s the best thing I’ve heard in my entire life,” Hazel laughs, and her heart is flying and singing and warning bells go off in her head with every motion of Piper’s.

 

“You’re not mad at me?”

 

Hazel’s too elated to even roll her eyes. She just giggles and says, “Piper, would you like to kiss me?”

 

And then Piper leans in and so does Hazel, and it's pretty much the best thing that's ever happened to her--except for Piper, of course.


End file.
